<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Echoes by Lomaksarne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803919">Echoes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomaksarne/pseuds/Lomaksarne'>Lomaksarne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 三个万年老精的客厅聊天文学, 损友向, 死不西渡三人组project, 狼君的私设性癖乱炖, 非常奇怪的东西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomaksarne/pseuds/Lomaksarne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>历史之外的故事，一个“任务”，两名歌者，三只万年老精</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜晚八点。原本就人烟稀少的街区沉入了彻底的安静，只能听见风穿过树丛时窸窸窣窣的声音。树丛深处，街区僻静的角落里，立着一栋两层的小屋。虽然天色已晚，屋内却并未开灯，如果有路人经过附近，他一定会认为那房中没有住人。</p><p>小屋一楼客厅，玛格洛尔和瑟兰迪尔围在桌旁，面对面地坐着。戴隆早上就出门去了，房子里只有他们两个人。</p><p>黑发的诺多低垂着眼，正刷刷刷地削手中的苹果，他精准地保持着削下来的果皮厚度和长度的一致，修长手指上层叠的伤疤已经浅到基本看不出来了。金发的辛达靠在对面的沙发上，双手抱在胸前，似乎在闭目养神。但时不时地，他会睁开眼看看不远处的室友，幽蓝双眼在夜色中闪烁着欲言又止的神色。</p><p>费诺里安开始给苹果切块时，瑟兰迪尔终于下定了决心似的清了清嗓子，开口道：</p><p>“玛格洛尔……”</p><p>“嗯？”玛格洛尔停下手中的动作，抬起眼。由于知道没有第三个人在，两人没有费神采用思维通话。</p><p>“如果你不介意的话，我想问问你。”瑟兰迪尔说，“后来到底发生了什么？”</p><p>“什么后来？”玛格洛尔放下了苹果，他知道一旦瑟兰迪尔讲话开始遮遮掩掩了，肯定有什么重要的事情。</p><p> “最后同盟。你和拉姆嘉尔离开我军的营地之后。”</p><p>古老的单词跃出口中，两人的呼吸都为之微微一窒。记忆的角落里，数不清的漫漫时光涌流而出，带着火焰与尘土的气息在两人之间弥漫开来。</p><p>瑟兰迪尔深吸了一口气，而玛格洛尔浅灰色的眼睛望着金发的精灵，其中神色从思虑转变为了然。</p><p>有好几十秒，两人耳边只剩下夜风的声音。</p><p>“你说那个啊……”最后是玛格洛尔打破了沉默，“拉姆嘉尔没有告诉你么？”</p><p>瑟兰迪尔直起了身子。“没来得及。”他低声说，“那孩子归队的时候正好碰上半兽人袭击……牺牲了。”</p><p>玛格洛尔的手指猛地一紧。</p><p>“这样吗……”</p><p>她最终还是找到了死亡啊，他想。但他没有说出来。</p><p>时间在两名精灵不约而同开始的哀悼中悄然而逝。最终仍是玛格洛尔首先开口，他朝着辛达精灵笑了笑：“这么说，你一直在好奇这件事？好奇了几千年？”</p><p>“不如说是你们瞒了我几千年。”瑟兰迪尔眯起了他猫一般的绿眼睛，“当我在爱林拉斯加仑的大殿中踱步、在次生子的一座座城中漫游的时候，常常会思索你们留给我的问题——”他的手指轻轻敲着桌沿，“既然你已经找回了声音、治好了伤口，就说明你‘完成了维拉的任务’吧？那么戴隆为什么还活着？他的灵魂为什么没有回归曼督斯？关于这个自相矛盾的结果，有什么东西是我不知道的？还是说，从一开始，你就没有对我说真话？”</p><p>玛格洛尔静静地听着他的诘问。他想起了往事——很多很多，久未谋面的记忆绕着他起舞，那个已然遥远的世界在记忆之中渐渐清晰。那一刻，属于第二纪元的“玛格洛尔”的、悲伤而执着的火焰在他的眼底跃动起来。</p><p>然后他眨眨眼，那片火苗消失了。他又变回了公元纪年那个隐匿于人类世界中的淡然的影子。</p><p>“这个说来话长了，我——”</p><p>“玛格洛尔。”</p><p>这不是瑟兰迪尔的声音。玛格洛尔手中的水果刀猛地一颤。他和瑟兰迪尔交换了一个吃惊的眼神，有些尴尬地转过身来。</p><p>精灵自古以来最伟大的歌者正站在沙发边看着他俩，手里还握着水杯。</p><p>“……戴隆？你不是——”</p><p>“我中午就回来了，”银发的辛达说，“那时候你俩正在地下室不知道干什么……然后我一直睡到不久之前。”</p><p>他把水杯往一旁的桌子上一放，清脆的响声回荡在一时之间异常安静的客厅里。“我听到了你们刚才说的话。”</p><p>黑暗中，戴隆居高临下地逼视着另外两人。</p><p>“原来你们知道……”他慢慢地说，“玛格洛尔、瑟兰迪尔，告诉我，在第二纪元——在我没有记忆的三千年里，到底发生了什么？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>瑟兰迪尔和玛格洛尔对视了数秒，同时开口：</p><p>“我先——”</p><p>“那我——”</p><p>气氛一时紧张了起来，直到诺多和往常一样率先妥协。</p><p>“行，那你先讲。”玛格洛尔对性格强势的辛达说，“等到我的部分，我再补充。”他往旁边挪了挪，示意戴隆在身边坐下：“过来吧，这会是一个很长的故事。也许听完之后，你会很有新歌的灵感的。”</p><p>戴隆沉默着冲他微笑了一下。他和另外两名留在中土的精灵保持联系已经有数百年了，却从未想过他们居然都是自己那失去的三千年的见证者。他因前方未知的故事而微微颤抖起来。</p><p>在他坐定之后，瑟兰迪尔清了清嗓子。</p><p>“最后同盟时期，我们密林的军队加入了吉尔-加拉德的联军，沿着安都因河南下，正途经那片后来被称为范贡的森林。我负责的是一支位于侧翼的步兵队……那个时候，父亲不允许我去前锋。</p><p>“某天傍晚，我们在大路边缘发现了几具妖狼的尸体。我追查打斗的痕迹，最终在不远处发现了一名昏迷在地的诺多精灵，他浑身都是血，身上的衣服破烂不堪，而且完全看不出是哪个年代的样式。一头妖狼倒在他旁边抽搐，它的脖子被利落地切开了。</p><p>“那人看起来不是同盟军的战士，为什么会出现在那里？但我当时事务繁多，也没有多想，只是把他交给了军医照顾。结果谁知道呢，那天开会的时候，有人提起了几个名字——”瑟兰迪尔摇摇头笑了，“我记得很清楚，那一瞬间自己差点从椅子上跳起来。因为我突然意识到，我见过那名受伤的精灵……”</p><p> </p><p>嗒，嗒，嗒。急促的脚步声回响在营帐间的过道，年轻的辛达将领几乎是闷着头向军医的帐篷直冲过去。一个堪称可怕的想法占据了他的思维，而他必须立刻去求证那想法的真实性。他藏在斗篷下的双手难以抑制地发着抖，直到他猛地用一只手抓住了另一只。</p><p>这不可能，他对自己说。不，那完全是有可能的——</p><p>终于站在帐篷门口时，他仍在为自己的乱成一团的大脑恼怒。在他意识到自己忘了先问一声再进帐篷之时，手已经冲动地掀开了门帘。</p><p>辛达的将领看见那名诺多精灵——已经醒来了——坐在床上，军医站在一边，正弯腰检查他肩膀处的绷带。听到有人进来，两人都惊讶地转过了头。</p><p>“瑟兰迪尔殿下。”军医向他行礼。</p><p>“你辛苦了，先出去吧。”王子点点头说，却没有看军医，而是紧盯着诺多的脸，视线之用力好像要穿透皮肤直达骨骼一般。诺多起初有些茫然地迎着对方的目光，但几秒后他的眼神突然地一抖，然后把铁灰色的眼睛垂了下去。</p><p>军医远去的脚步声似乎变得很慢很慢，营帐里充满草药味的空气一瞬间也粘稠得近乎停滞。瑟兰迪尔的左手死死地掐着右手腕，逼迫自己冷静下来。不过，他的唇角还是勾起了一抹无法隐藏的冷笑：刚才开门的时间虽然短，但已足够他看清当时诺多精灵手上的动作——在诺多忙不迭地把手抽回去之前。他明明白白地看见诺多的一只手在军医视线范围之外并拢了五指，正要砍向医生的脖颈。</p><p>等军医终于走到了听不见帐篷内谈话的距离，瑟兰迪尔开口了。他的声音很冷，但太阳穴上早已是青筋暴跳。</p><p>“好啊，你还想逃是吗？费诺里安。 ”</p><p> </p><p>玛格洛尔咬了一口削好的苹果。</p><p>“说实话，那是我流浪生涯中最大的失误之一。”他自嘲道，“我估计错了欧洛费尔的行军速度，然后为了和大军拉开距离，痕迹清理又做得很草率——结果反而被追来的妖狼送到了你面前。”</p><p>“感觉到了。”瑟兰迪尔耸耸肩，“我发现你的时候，看你的姿势，应该是正努力想爬到旁边树丛里躲起来，却失血过多晕过去了。时至今日，每次你或你的族人们又干出什么怪事的时候，我只要一想自己见过最后的费诺里安最狼狈的样子，气就消了很多呢。”</p><p> </p><p>帐中油灯的火焰摇晃着，将瑟兰迪尔浓黑的影子投在了诺多精灵背后的帷幕上。诺多低着头没有看他，巨大的影子之下，他瘦削的身影看起来格外单薄而脆弱。但那并不能纾解瑟兰迪尔的愤怒。</p><p>辛达王子能感觉到血液全都冲上了头顶——此刻在他面前的，正是第一纪元的悲剧之源，辛达族的仇敌，杀亲者，摧毁多瑞亚斯、将他的母亲与童年尽数夺走之人。他认得他的脸。虽然多瑞亚斯覆灭时他还太小，但他们在愤怒之战的战场上见过面。在传说中，那人早已自沉于深海之底。谁知今天他居然出现在了瑟兰迪尔面前，还企图打晕他的医生溜走！</p><p>瑟兰迪尔看着像个罪人一样在他面前低头不语的玛格洛尔，气不打一处来。</p><p>他上前一步，抓着诺多的衣领把他从床上提了起来，逼迫诺多看向自己的眼睛。那一瞬间，他能听见诺多身上刚刚缝好的线崩开的响声。玛格洛尔的嘴张了张似乎是在呻吟，却没有发出声音。他铁灰色的双眼迎上了瑟兰迪尔的，其中饱含着愧疚与疲倦。</p><p>瑟兰迪尔微微一惊——他能感觉到手上玛格洛尔的重量诡异地轻。那根本不是一个高大的成年男性精灵的正常体重，而是缥缈得像随时可以化成飞灰消逝——就像他的父亲费诺一样。瑟兰迪尔注意到了玛格洛尔干枯的黑发、伤痕累累的面容，还有衣领之下近乎皮包骨头的身躯。他不愿承认在那一刻他对自己的仇人产生了同情。</p><p>“说话啊！”他从牙缝里挤出几个字，既是出于新鲜的仇恨，也是为了掩饰自己一瞬间的动摇，“你应该有很多要解释的吧，玛格洛尔？！”</p><p>玛格洛尔定定地看了他片刻。让瑟兰迪尔惊讶的是，诺多依然一言不发，而是举起两只缠满绷带的手，食指交叠成一个叉的形状放在了喉咙前面，然后摇了摇头。</p><p>瑟兰迪尔莫名其妙地皱眉­——直到几秒后他明白了玛格洛尔的意思。他松开抓住玛格洛尔领口的手，音调因震惊而升高：</p><p>“你是说……你失声了？”他难以置信地盯着诺多的第一歌手，“怎么可能？！”</p><p> </p><p>“等等！”</p><p>戴隆听起来和故事里的瑟兰迪尔一样震惊：“这是……为什么？”同样作为歌手与诗人，他几乎无法想象玛格洛尔曾有过无法发声的遭遇。</p><p>玛格洛尔对他眨了眨眼，微笑着转向金发的辛达。“你看吧，我就说最后还是需要我解释的。”</p><p>瑟兰迪尔挑了下眉作为回应。虽然他们放下了过往的仇恨，却依然不愿放弃每个挖苦对方的机会。那早已成为这座房子里的固定娱乐节目。</p><p>于是玛格洛尔开口了。</p><p>“我失声的事，要追溯到第一纪元末了。”他的声音平静而轻柔，如同在讲述着一个与己无关之人的遥远故事，“那时，我的兄长在我面前跳入了沸腾的岩浆。我本来以为，我能用歌声控制岩石来救他，就像以往对岩石施咒一样……那个时候，我是这么以为的。但是我记得自己看着他翻飞的红发消失在火焰中，喉咙却发不出一点声音……就是从那一刻起，我变成了哑巴。</p><p>“我把精灵宝钻丢进了海里，但是太晚了。它烧坏了我双手的肌肉经络，伤口虽然不会恶化，但也无法愈合。我花了数十年才习惯了疼痛，然而我的手已经无法再弹琴了。</p><p>“那时，我心里只剩一个想法：我要赎罪。我为自己打造了短笛——但那笛子只是能勉强发声罢了。然后我徘徊在海边，一遍遍地为自己杀死过的人奏安魂曲，就这样过了一千多年。”</p><p>戴隆看见瑟兰迪尔皱起了眉头，脸上是非常复杂的表情。看起来，玛格洛尔故事的这一部分，连他也不知道。</p><p>“事情发生变化，是在中土战事再起之时。鸟儿从东边带来消息，说凯勒布林博被索伦困在了伊瑞詹……我循着鸟儿们的指引一路向东，凯勒布林博是我的最后一个亲人了，我想救他——就算自己已经失去了所有咒术，只剩下这幅血肉之躯。”玛格洛尔低头看着自己的手，额发挡住了他的表情，“但结果你们也知道了……我又错过了。”</p><p>戴隆默默地把手搭在了诺多精灵的肩上。而玛格洛尔自顾自地讲下去：“后来过了多长时间？我记不清了。可能差不多有两千年吧，那段日子我简直就是一具行尸走肉……我游荡在迷雾山脉里，动物们见到我都会害怕地跑开，以为我是死灵。我是怎么活下来的啊……”他苦笑了一下，“那个时候，我的脑海里一直有一个声音，听不出属于谁，但是清晰而坚决。它一遍又一遍地说：</p><p>“‘活下去，玛格洛尔，把歌唱到世界尽头。’</p><p>“就像要坠入深渊的人连蛛丝都会抓住，我靠着那句话，撑到了恢复神智的那一天。那时我在暮暗湖畔醒来，发现自己已被湖水洗净，而众水之主的化身就站在我的面前。”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>玛格洛尔顿了顿，转过身意味深长地看着银发的歌者：</p><p>“接下来就是与你有关的故事了，戴隆。”</p><p> </p><p>“乌欧牟对我说，在过去的三千年里他一直注视着我，看见了我的悔恨和我为过去的错误付出的代价。他知道，最让当时的我痛苦的事之一就是失去了声音，因为那使我不再能使用法术*，更不能为我的家人、我的同伴、我杀死的人歌唱了……对那时的我而言，不能再唱歌，就等于我歌声中美好的、光荣的一切都被掩埋，我爱过的所有都被遗忘了……所以，他替我向其余大能者求情，说服了他们给我一个机会，至少把我的声音还给我。</p><p>“但是，在那之前，我还必须帮大能者做一件事，那就是——”他深吸了一口气，“找到你，戴隆，把你的灵魂唤回曼督斯。”</p><p>戴隆沉默着等他说下去。诺多想了想，问他道：</p><p>“关于那个时候……你最后的记忆是什么？”</p><p>“我看见了贝烈瑞安德的覆毁。”戴隆回答，纵然已经过去了数千年，但回想起他曾热爱的那个世界的毁灭，他的心还是忍不住在痛苦中瑟缩，“……黑暗席卷而来，一个声音召唤我离开，而我回答：我拒绝。之后，我就什么都不记得了。”</p><p>玛格洛尔了然地点头，“这和乌欧牟告诉我的一样。他说，你拒绝了曼督斯的召唤，之后，灵魂就陷入了沉眠，而肉体依然行走在大地上，在数千年时光中渐渐隐褪……就和我那时差不多。曼督斯曾多次试图召唤你，但每次都被拒绝。……哈哈，有一次乌欧牟还跟我说来着，曼督斯的迈雅都把我们两个并称为第一纪元两大老顽固。”</p><p>戴隆眨了眨眼睛。“可是我一点印象都没有。……你不是说你游荡的时候是有记忆的吗？”</p><p>“这大概就是我们的不同吧……而且，戴隆，虽然你的灵魂睡去了，但你依然在唱歌——微不可闻的歌，唱着贝烈瑞安德的森林和溪流，唱着多瑞亚斯。”玛格洛尔的灰眼睛在夜色中幽幽地发着光，“我曾听到过你的歌声，在我横越埃利阿多前往东方的时候，但是，那个时候，我没有遇见你。”</p><p>“这样啊。”戴隆轻声喃喃。</p><p>“索伦返回魔多后，开始召唤徘徊在中土大地的灵魂为他所用；最后同盟战争前夕，他的咒语污染了你，你的肉体开始南下前往魔多，并在此过程中越发衰弱。那咒术还使你从大能者的目光中消失了。乌欧牟给我的任务，就是把你找到，并召你回曼督斯——你的灵魂承担了太多的重负，而肉体也已经虚弱到无法承受灵魂的苏醒。所以，要想救你，必须让你的灵魂去往亡者的殿堂……那时，我也是这么认为的。”玛格洛尔低声说，“抱歉。”</p><p>戴隆从沉思中抬起头。“为什么要道歉？……因为你没想办法让我留在中土？”</p><p>“……是的，你一次又一次地拒绝曼督斯，应该是和我一样有不愿离开的理由吧？可是，那个时候，我……”</p><p>“没关系的。”戴隆温和地笑了笑，“如果是几百年前刚在次生子社会见到你的我，此刻应该会破口大骂‘自私的诺多’吧？但那都过去了，我也是歌者，我知道声音对一个歌者而言有多重要。”他看向诺多的眼睛，“我能理解……再说了，既然我现在还在这儿跟你们说话，就证明你最终还是用某种方法把我留下了吧。没什么好道歉的。”</p><p> “谢谢。”玛格洛尔发自内心地说。他继续道，“我接下了乌欧牟的任务，开始沿着安都因河南下，寻找你的踪迹——主要是靠追随那缥缈的歌声。不久后，我就因为一时失误，被大绿林的王子抓了个正着。”</p><p>瑟兰迪尔懒洋洋地抬起眼睛。“到我了么？”</p><p>玛格洛尔拿起水杯喝了一口，以手势示意金发的辛达帮他继续。</p><p>“其实我也没什么好讲的了……”瑟兰迪尔回忆着，“在我意识到你说不了话，而且也因此无法使用思维对话后，我就派人去找了个会唇语的人来……对，那就是先前我和玛格洛尔谈话时提到过的，拉姆嘉尔（Lamgaer）。她是一名诺多战士，之前在吉尔-加拉德麾下，当时刚被调来我的队伍不久。关于她的事，我了解得也不多——我那个时候还很讨厌诺多，所以对她很冷淡。”</p><p>“她形容你的话，我倒记得很清楚。”玛格洛尔说，“她说你站在走廊里，‘脸黑得像传说中的卡兰希尔一样’，刷地一下抽出剑放在她肩膀上让她发誓保密……吓得她还以为索伦偷了你的珠宝藏到了魔多。”</p><p>“夸张的诺多。”辛达精灵反唇相讥，“……之后，在拉姆嘉尔的‘翻译’下，玛格洛尔把他刚才讲的话讲了一遍——只是没有那么详细。听完后，我意识到此事事关大能者，我不能擅自做主。但当时已经很晚了，不方便打扰父亲他们，我就命令拉姆嘉尔和另外几名卫兵一起看好他，等我第二天和其他人商量如何处理。我本打算第二天叫埃尔隆德过来找你……”提到熟悉的名字，他顿了一下，“……因为那个时候他肯定已经睡了。”</p><p>玛格洛尔苦笑着摇了摇头：“要不是你拿这个威胁我，我原本是不想连夜逃跑的。”</p><p>“你那么不愿意见他么？”瑟兰迪尔皱眉，“我应该告诉过你吧，整个第二第三纪元，他找了你多久？”</p><p>“……那个时候的我，固执地要扮演‘悔恨的幽灵’。”费诺里安痛苦地闭上眼，“如果我早知道……瑟兰迪尔，谢谢你最终没有把我出现的事告诉他。”</p><p>“我只是不想再看到埃尔隆德失望的表情了。”瑟兰迪尔淡淡地说，“……抱歉，岔得有点远了。总之，第二天早上我去找你的时候，你已经不见了——连带拉姆嘉尔一起。我还是低估了费诺里安的逃跑技术。”</p><p>“那么，我的故事就到此为止了。”他对戴隆说，又转向玛格洛尔，“接下来就回到了我们一开始的问题——在那之后，在你和拉姆嘉尔的旅途中，究竟有什么事发生？”</p><p>诺多精灵慢慢地喝着水，似乎在组织语言。戴隆就在这时举起了右手。</p><p>“抱歉打断二位……我们可以稍微休息一下吗？”</p><p>“没问题，但是怎么了？”</p><p>“我饿了，”银发的辛达说，“我睡了一下午，到现在还没吃晚饭呢……”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*私设精灵与生俱来就拥有控制自然元素、治疗、思维通话等等力量，也就是一般所称的“法术”，但力量的触发必须以“声音”作为媒介，即念咒或唱歌。二梅是很强的近战法师，但在失声状态下无法使用法术。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>戴隆迅速给自己拌了盘沙拉端去吃了，剩下两名精灵站在厨房里，一个盯着微波炉，另一个缓慢地搅动着锅里的意面。</p><p>“我还以为你俩第一次在地中海边碰面的时候，你就已经把这个故事讲给他了。”玛格洛尔用手肘顶了下瑟兰迪尔。</p><p>“我还以为你俩几千年前在古埃及偶遇的时候他就问过你了。”瑟兰迪尔耸耸肩说，“这一次我不得不说，诺多和辛达都是奇怪的种族。”</p><p>“但我有时很羡慕你们两个……除了对现世的深沉热爱外，你们对其余事物似乎都不甚执着，特别是对自己的过去。”</p><p>“我们放下了过往，”瑟兰迪尔若有所思地看着水中翻滚的面条，“但我们不会遗忘。”</p><p>微波炉在这时叮了一声，银发的辛达随之出现在厨房门口。</p><p>“嘿，两位，”他说，“如果汤热好了的话就快点端过来吧……吃饭时我想听你们讲讲拉姆嘉尔。我对故事中的女主角很感兴趣。”</p><p>“她么？”玛格洛尔挑眉，“我对她的了解，也仅限于她在路途中和我聊的内容……不过至少比她前任上司知道得详细。我本来打算把这部分安排在后面的故事中，但既然你想听，我也可以现在就讲。”</p><p> </p><p>“她是一位个子比较娇小的诺多精灵，不到两千岁，黑发褐眼，母亲有辛达血统。”玛格洛尔回忆着，“她的祖父母是诺多出奔之后诞生的第一代精灵，从前任职于我长兄麾下，后被吉尔-加拉德收编，他们似乎没有参与……你知道的，多瑞亚斯和西瑞安。她的父母在精灵与索伦之战中遭到俘虏和杀害，这一部分她没有对我细讲，但是我能猜到，他们应该是死于半兽人的折磨……最后同盟战时，她独自加入了联军。</p><p>“她语言天赋出众，除了能读唇，甚至还听得懂动物和魔怪的语言，因此在被调去瑟兰迪尔的队伍之前，一直兼着斥候的工作……但在大绿林王子麾下，她就是一名普通步兵，且因为自己的诺多血统受到冷落。”</p><p>“我那个时候心情很差，”瑟兰迪尔补充道，“不仅因为吉尔-加拉德给我派了一堆诺多，更因为父亲不许我上前线……但事实证明，如果不是那样，我肯定已经死在了第一次冲锋中。”</p><p> “她说，祖父母从不在她面前提起第一纪元的事，教科书对费诺里安也少有提及——应该是出于和辛达结盟的需要吧。”玛格洛尔看向大绿林的王子，后者点了点头，“所以，在真正见到我之前，她对我和我的兄弟们都只有一点模糊的印象。</p><p>“她告诉我，那天晚上休息的时候，她和另一名参加过第一纪元大战的老兵——梅吉尔兰格（Megilang），从前我四弟的兵，我还记得他——聊了聊，再加上之前听到的我和瑟兰迪尔的对话，让她对费诺里安有了不一样的看法……几乎是在一时冲动之下，她决定……”</p><p> </p><p>玛格洛尔轻轻地把被打晕的卫士放在了地板上。</p><p>快到日出时分了，他总算找到了一个溜走的机会——军医去拿药了，女战士出去很久都没回来，剩下两名卫士也昏昏欲睡，被他迅速放倒。负责看守他的人除了拉姆嘉尔外都不知道他的真实身份，因此对他没有多少警惕心。</p><p>拜诺多王族的血统所赐，玛格洛尔的伤口恢复得很快，虽然离完全愈合还有几天，但他已经可以忍痛活动了。他迅速穿好衣服——瑟兰迪尔派人给他送了套新的，大概是不想让他在埃尔隆德面前太难看。唯一的问题是他的佩刀被收走了，但现在管不了那么多……</p><p>门帘被掀开了。玛格洛尔浑身一震，听力敏锐如他都没有注意到有人过来。他反射性地抬手——</p><p>“等等！”拉姆嘉尔低声惊呼，“我不是——”</p><p>玛格洛尔的手在她脖子旁停住了。他定睛看了看面前的女战士——拉姆嘉尔身穿轻便作战服，背了一大包东西，一只手抱着一件斗篷，另一只手拿着他的佩刀。</p><p>“给你，”拉姆嘉尔伸出双手，“瑟兰迪尔殿下没给你留斗篷吧？我把你的刀偷来了，也准备好了食物之类，趁没人，我们快走。”</p><p>费诺里安的目光扫过她拿的东西，又定格在她脸上。他意识到，女战士是想帮他完成任务。</p><p><strong>“汝将得一帮手……”</strong>乌欧牟先前说过的话回响在他的耳畔。既然那是维拉的预言，他便不会拒绝。但是……</p><p>为什么？他无声地问她。</p><p>“我想帮你找回声音。”拉姆嘉尔答得很诚恳。</p><p>你不怕么？前路恶劣的环境、未知的危险……我的战斗能力比过去差太多了，我也保证不了你的安全。你可能会失去性命。就算能活着回去，还要面对瑟兰迪尔的怒火……</p><p>拉姆嘉尔的目光有片刻的闪烁，但最终，她坚决地摇了摇头。</p><p>“我是个诺多战士，”她说，“我不怕危险，更不怕死亡。再说了，我可是侦查和隐匿的一把好手——刚才连你也没听见我的脚步声吧？我只是想帮你……无论如何，你是我们的王子。”</p><p>我不再是了。玛格洛尔悲伤地看着她，我只是一个悔恨的幽灵，一个只为赎罪而行走着的影子。谢谢你愿意来帮我，不过，请先答应我，你不会为了我而让自己陷入危险。如果你想离开，随时可以那么做。</p><p>“好。”拉姆嘉尔帮他把刀挂到腰间，然后抬头迎上他的目光，“但我一定会站在你身旁，直到最后。”</p><p> </p><p>“拉姆嘉尔估计得很准，大绿林的王子果然没有派人来追我们。”</p><p>“当时局势那么紧张，你不在军营里制造麻烦我就谢天谢地了。”瑟兰迪尔一边开啤酒一边说，“一个费诺里安……我真不知道该怎么跟你的亲戚们交代。最后，我只把这件事告诉了父亲。”</p><p>“旅途中的事就没什么好讲的了。”玛格洛尔说，“不过是每天的长途奔袭，躲避索伦的眼线，同时追逐着只有我能听到的歌声。</p><p>“渐渐地，我注意到一件事——拉姆嘉尔的身上笼罩着一层不可名状的阴影，并非魔影，也不是过往的黑暗，直到最后，我才弄懂那让我不安的影子是什么……暂且按下不表。</p><p>“休息的时候我们两个也会聊聊天，但我感觉她不太敢和我说话。她看着我的眼神，好像我是……一本燃烧着的史书一样。”</p><p>“从第一纪元活下来的埃尔达，哪个不像史书呢。”戴隆笑了，“按你这样比喻，我可能是台老旧的留声机，瑟兰迪尔则是桶八千年的拉菲。……所以你们都聊些什么？”</p><p>“过去，”玛格洛尔淡淡地说，“我讲我的故事，她讲她的故事……在一个个头顶末日山的乌云的夜晚，我们坐在荒野里，把时间拉回到遥远的过往。有时我也教她几首歌——就只是把曲谱和歌词告诉她。她学得很快，然后我就可以听到那些尘封千年的音乐重新在耳边响起。恍惚间，那些美好的、却被伤毁的事物都聚集在身边，把我拉进痛悔的泥沼……</p><p>“我印象最深的事之一是，有一天晚上睡前，她突然问我，你写完那首歌了吗？我愣了半天，才反应过来她说的是诺多兰提。”</p><p>“啊，我经常听别的精灵提起，”埃尔达的第一歌手不禁有些兴奋，“‘王冠上缺失的明珠’……他们对你失踪时只留下未完成的诺多兰提曲谱可是怨念已久呢。”</p><p>“埃尔达的断臂维纳斯，”瑟兰迪尔说，“据我所知，整个第二纪元，曾有无数歌者试图补全诺多兰提的终章，但没有一个人的成果能让人满意。到第三纪元，人们已经公认，除了你——”他给玛格洛尔递去一罐啤酒，“——本人之外，无人能给诺多兰提结尾。”</p><p>“我很荣幸。”费诺里安和他碰杯，“不过诺多兰提的结尾嘛……你们也了解我。那时，我只是告诉她我没有写完，在找回声音之前，我也无法完成诺多兰提。</p><p>“总之……追踪大概持续了一周左右，戴隆你走得并不快，让我担心的是，你的歌声越来越微弱……最后一天的黎明时分，我们在阴郁丘陵看见了你。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>拉姆嘉尔Lamgaer“大海的回声”，梅吉尔兰格Megilang“铁剑”。<br/>在正文里没找到地方放这个设定：玛格洛尔的佩刀是库茹芬铸的，双刀，被玛格洛尔一直保存到近代。这两把刀在欧战中流失了，最后被瑟兰迪尔偶然找到。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>灰色。从头顶翻滚的浓烟，到脚下嶙峋的大地，再到不远处流淌着的安都因河，天与地都融合成了灰色的一片，了无生机。这是死，一片死地，沉默的灰色岩石不知已成为多少生命的墓碑。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>在静止的灰色海洋中间，一粒缥缈到难以看见的人影蹒跚着。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“找到他了。”拉姆嘉尔低声说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>离开军队以来，玛格洛尔和她已经跨越重重森林与荒野，在危机四伏的安都因流域追随着戴隆的歌声度过了数个日月。如今他们的旅途即将走到尽头。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>我们再确认一遍，</span>
  </b>
  <span>玛格洛尔严肃地看着女战士，<b>一会我来靠近他，你和我保持一定距离，注意警戒四周。我吹笛子的时候，你最好堵住耳朵。因为那支曲子是大能者与我约定的暗语，大能者将以音乐为媒介打开曼督斯之门。我不知道那是否会影响到别的灵魂。</b></span>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“遵命。”拉姆嘉尔点点头。她没说出来的话都写在眼睛里：那你呢？</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>不用担心我。</span>
  </b>
  <span>玛格洛尔笑了笑。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他迈开步子，向远处那个缓慢移动着的身影走去。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>若不是提前知道，没人猜得出那就是埃尔达的三大歌者之首，多瑞亚斯的戴隆。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他身上的衣物早就被数千年的游荡岁月啃噬殆尽，整个人埋在垂到脚面的干枯银发里，远远看去仿佛一株枯木。他瘦骨嶙峋，周身近乎半透明的皮肤泛着苍白的光——那是埃尔达的肉体即将隐褪的预兆。他还睁着眼睛，不过那双眼瞳早已混沌失焦，虹膜之色接近纯黑，那是索伦的法术侵蚀的结果。玛格洛尔绕到他面前向他走来，也没有让他的目光产生一丝波动。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>戴隆的嘴微微张着，玛格洛尔知道他还在唱歌。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>沉重的悲哀拉着诺多歌手的心向下坠去。<b>那黄金时代一切美好的代言者，将于今日迎来终局。</b>他垂下眼，默念：<b>安息吧。在亡者殿堂，在极西之地，有很多人比我更值得听你的歌。</b></span>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>拉姆嘉尔站在远处，紧张地注视着玛格洛尔背对着她，拿出了他之前在路上制作的竖笛，放到嘴边。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>鬼使神差地，她没有抬手捂住耳朵。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>轻柔的笛音缓缓响起。那是一支很温和的歌，让人联想起冬夜中的一星烛火，或是孩子们的笑容。拉姆嘉尔眨了眨眼，她并未感觉到乐声带来的特别的影响。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>但她看见戴隆的步子停住了。大概一分钟后，随着笛声渐强，他的身体晃了晃，然后无力地向前倒了下去。玛格洛尔刚好吹到了一段空拍，他空出一只手扶住戴隆，顺势跪坐在地，让戴隆躺在了自己的膝盖上。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>戴隆太虚弱了，这一次，他无法再拒绝曼督斯的召唤。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>乐声再起，转入激昂。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>那一瞬间，拉姆嘉尔几乎无法呼吸——她的脑海中响起了一声激越的吟唱，那是什么人高呼着：开启，开启！白光充盈在眼前，她不清楚自己是否看见了白银的大门，听见了从中传出的海浪般的哀歌之声。背后的世界飞速退去，冰冷海水将她包围，恍惚中她瞥见父亲和母亲立在冬青城的废墟之上，向她微笑。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>来吧，孩子，</span>
  </b>
  <span>他们无声地唤她，<b>你已经做出了牺牲，是时候得到奖赏了。</b></span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>泪水划过女战士的面庞，她心荡神驰地伸出手。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>这是我的奖赏。我来了。</span>
  </b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔用力闭上眼，眉头紧锁。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>曼督斯的召唤同样回荡在他耳边，比过去三千年里的任何一次都更加清晰。缥缈乐声挑动了他心底最疲倦的部分，怂恿他沉入永恒的休息。他不得不尝试着把注意力集中到手指的疼痛上，不去理会那让人动摇的呼唤。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>在浪潮般的歌声中，一个声音执着地响起，那是过去支撑着他活下来的话语，尽管他不知道它属于谁，来自何方：</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“活下去，玛格洛尔，把歌唱到世界尽头……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>这是我的承诺，</span>
  </b>
  <span>费诺里安对那扇大门说，<b>我的生命还要继续。取走他的吧！把我的歌还给我。</b></span>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>膝上的辛达精灵动了动，玛格洛尔低头看向他。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>戴隆眼中那代表着魔影的黑色已经消失，浑浊也渐渐褪去，那双眼睛原本的、蓝宝石般的颜色显露出来。他的视线依然没有焦点，却清澈透亮。死亡的大门已经对他打开，而他望着玛格洛尔的脸，居然露出了笑容。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔吃惊地睁大双眼。他看见戴隆的嘴唇翕动着，似乎在说什么……</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>笛声戛然而止。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>拉姆嘉尔突然清醒过来，发现自己脸朝下摔在地上。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>曼督斯的大门关闭了，阴郁丘陵再次陷入了一片灰色死寂。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>拉姆嘉尔撑起身子，怅然若失地擦掉脸上的泪水。刚才发生了什么？她茫然地望向四周，看见玛格洛尔和戴隆仍然保持着刚才的姿势，但费诺里安不再吹奏了。拉姆嘉尔看不见他的表情，但注意到他手上的竖笛正微微颤抖。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>片刻之后，玛格洛尔松开手，竖笛啪地一声掉在了地上。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他盯着自己的手——焦黑的、伤痕累累的手看了很久，深吸一口气，俯下了身。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>拉姆嘉尔莫名其妙地站起来，向两人走去。是出了什么意外吗？她并没有绕多远，便看清了玛格洛尔的动作。费诺里安低着头，两只手压在戴隆胸口，皮肤碰触的地方泛着淡淡的白光。他咬着下唇，脸色惨白，似乎正忍受着巨大的痛苦，然而眼中是孤注一掷的坚定，铁灰双瞳中有火焰在熊熊燃烧——那是拉姆嘉尔从未见过的眼神。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>几个呼吸间，拉姆嘉尔明白了他在做什么事。那让她险些不可置信地喊出声来——那是几乎只存在于传说之中的、最后的治疗手段，据说只有部分高等精灵能够运用。使用它无需咒语，而是直接将生命力倾注入对方体内，以自己肉体的生命为代价，求得对方的生存。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔在用自己的命换戴隆的命。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>大地抖动起来，那是不远处的安都因河在咆哮，河水翻涌升空，汇聚成了巨大威严的形体。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“你知道自己在干什么吗，卡纳芬威·玛卡劳瑞？”众水之主声若洪钟，周身的威压几乎让拉姆嘉尔想要跪拜，而玛格洛尔只是抬起头，毫不畏惧地迎上维拉的目光。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>我知道。</span>
  </b>
  <span>玛格洛尔的眼神很平静，却又深藏着不可动摇的执拗。<b>我在违抗维拉的命令。我在自杀。</b></span>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“为什么？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>费诺里安沉默了片刻。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>这是我赎清罪过的机会。他将带着他的歌活下去，那歌里有曾被我和我的族人伤毁的一切……让他来代替我，代替我见证过去和将来，把描写一切美好的歌谣唱到世界尽头。</span>
  </b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>寂静笼罩了客厅里的三人。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>戴隆咽了口口水，感觉到喉咙在干涩中发紧。故事在结局之际出现了意料之外的转向，而这转向来自……</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他看向玛格洛尔——后者低着头似乎在沉思，问道：</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“所以，当时我对你说了什么？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔抬头，与他目光交汇。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“——你只说了一个词，戴隆。”诺多笑了笑，“你说的是，‘多瑞亚斯’。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>那已然遁入传说的“围篱之地”。戴隆的故乡。大海以东最美的宫殿中曾有宴饮不绝，辛葛与美丽安的威严令世人倾慕，露西恩在那里翩翩起舞。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>但他们都已逝去。费诺里安燃起的烈火吞噬了千石宫殿，多瑞亚斯就此倾覆，再未复兴。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“那时，你的眼神……你的眼中没有痛苦或是仇恨，只有对这世界纯粹的、不可磨灭的爱。我突然明白了，你执着地拒绝曼督斯并非为了赎罪或是什么。你和我不一样，当时的我仍背负着那个誓言和它带来的罪孽，过往黯影无时无刻不聚集在我的身后……但你只是想把记忆延续下去，把那美好的歌唱下去，即使变成无人得见的幽灵，即使你的歌只能唱给自己听。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔深深地吸了口气，扬起头，沉默了几秒。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“而多瑞亚斯……是毁在我和我的弟兄们手上。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“千石宫殿已然坍塌，我不能再眼睁睁看着承载它记忆的你逝去。因此，无需过多的纠结，我就做出了决定……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“……决定救我。”戴隆看着他的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔点了点头。“即使付出我的生命。在当时的我看来，那是我应得的结局。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“但故事还未结束。”瑟兰迪尔说，“因为你还在这里，也已不再是那个被过往罪孽纠缠的幽灵。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“哈，是的，故事远未结束。接下来才是最激动人心的部分……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>眼前一阵阵地发黑，玛格洛尔知道那是自己的肉体在走向死亡。同时，他能清晰地感觉到戴隆胸腔中那颗虚弱的心脏开始用力跳跃。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>苏醒吧，多瑞亚斯的歌魂啊……</span>
  </b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>要不是失去了声音，玛格洛尔几乎想大笑出声。<b>我违抗了大能者之命，又选择了死在自己的手上。这真的很有费诺里安的风格，不是么？</b></span>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>再过几个呼吸的时间，一切就将被完成。戴隆会实现他的心愿，而玛格洛尔也将从罪孽的枷锁中得到解脱。然而，就在这时……</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>砰！</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>什么东西狠狠地撞上了玛格洛尔的身躯。他失去平衡，摔倒在地。一瞬间，先前交给戴隆的力量全都回到了他的肉体内。他的赎罪被打断了。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>片刻的晕眩之后，玛格洛尔睁开眼，发现自己对上了拉姆嘉尔的眼睛。诺多女战士抓着他的手臂把他压在了地上，泪流满面。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔的惊讶只持续了几秒。他放松下来，用眼神问她：<b>为什么？</b></span>
  <b></b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>——他本以为拉姆嘉尔是不想让他牺牲自己。然而，她的回答让他几乎无法相信自己的耳朵。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“拜托了，”她哽咽着说，“拜托你……让他走吧。对他而言，世上的痛苦太多了……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>似乎是不敢去看玛格洛尔的眼睛，她慢慢低下头，用尽全力，说出了最后的话。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“——让他去找到死亡吧。让他找到自由。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>风贴着地面流动着，一时间，空气中只剩下砂石滚动的声音。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>大能者沉默着。戴隆一动不动地躺在地上。拉姆嘉尔拼命压抑着抽噎。而玛格洛尔始终一言不发。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>直到这份奇怪的寂静变得让人毛骨悚然，拉姆嘉尔才小心翼翼地开口：</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“玛格洛尔殿下……？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔并未听到她的呼唤。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他和拉姆嘉尔对视，却并没有在看她。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他看见火焰与浓云升腾而起，席卷了天幕；看见脚下的大地摇晃着崩裂，火红岩浆自裂缝中喷涌而出，周身的高温几乎逼得他睁不开眼睛；他听见土壤在哭泣，岩石在哀嚎，闻见了空气中刺鼻的硫磺气味。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他记得这个地方。他还记得自己是跟着一个人到这里来的。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>那个单薄的身影就站在不远处，在大地的裂隙旁，一头火红长发在热浪中狂舞。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>眼前的画面几乎将玛格洛尔的心撕成碎片。这是他记忆中最糟糕的场景，曾在他的噩梦中一遍又一遍地重复。在这里他的嗓音背叛了他，而兄长带着一颗精灵宝钻一跃而下。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>在那之后，草木已经荣枯了三千多次，可他依然无法面对兄长的离去，依然无法宽恕自己的错误。似乎正因如此，每当他梦到这段往事，梦的结尾总是异常模糊，在烈火与灰尘之中他看不清兄长的动作也听不见他说了什么，只能目睹着那颗染血的星辰向下坠落……</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Nelyo</span>
  <span>！”他听见自己控制不住地大喊着，“</span>
  <span>Nelyo</span>
  <span>，不要！”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>迈兹洛斯举起右臂，阻止了他。他红发的兄长哀伤地望向他，伤痕累累的脸上满是疲倦——那是他极少露出的表情。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>迈兹洛斯开口了。这一次，他的声音非常清晰：</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“抱歉，</span>
  <span>Kano</span>
  <span>，我必须走了。让我去找到死亡吧……这一次，请让我找到自由。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他转过身。最后的几句话飘荡着，穿过重重地火与烈风，传到了玛格洛尔耳边：</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“去吧，</span>
  <span>Kano</span>
  <span>，誓言和过去都已不能束缚你，带着我们的记忆走下去吧……</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“活下去，玛格洛尔，把歌唱到世界尽头。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>拉姆嘉尔听见了歌声。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>……与其说是歌声，不如说，她“听见”了无与伦比的美——</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>云开雾散，阳光倾泻而下，令万物都变得无比清晰。土壤之间，无数金色花朵飞速抽芽生长，转眼间便已次第盛放，在柔和的光芒照耀下，它们色彩鲜亮得如同世界初开。从安都因河飞溅的水珠，到空气中闪着金光的尘粒，似乎都伴着旋律在起舞，它们绕着某个中心点旋转、旋转，如在赴一场盛大的欢宴。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>阳光照亮了那场狂欢的中心。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>那是玛格洛尔在歌唱。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>费诺里安单膝跪在拉姆嘉尔身边，双手仍然按在戴隆的胸前。歌声，如同海潮一般冲出他的胸腔。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>拉姆嘉尔听不到自己的心跳，也感觉不到自己的呼吸了。她忘记了自己，极美极圣洁的音乐充斥全身，仿佛有一只手无形中抚摸遍她的骨骼，在每一个黑暗的角落里燃起火焰；乐声又扩散开来，逼退了那片灰色，将四周的寂静与死亡气息洗刷殆尽。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>那里明明只有一个人在唱，声音却无比壮阔恢弘，如同……整个世界都在他的喉间奏响。歌声冲击之下，拉姆嘉尔只能勉强辨认出，那是医者们常用的治疗咒，但她此前从未见过如此夸张的施咒方式。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>光芒越过云层，将玛格洛尔和戴隆笼罩于其中。戴隆枯草般纠缠着的银发渐渐泛起光泽，惨白的脸也有了血色。与此同时玛格洛尔脸上那些层叠的疤痕消失了，焦黑双手上的烧伤也在缓慢退去。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>费诺里安的黑发垂下来，遮住了他的脸。是错觉么？某一个瞬间，拉姆嘉尔好像看到有泪珠滴下他的面庞。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“拉姆嘉尔那几句话，让我明白了几件事。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>数千年后，次生子女社会的某个角落里，玛格洛尔坐在黑暗中，慢慢地回忆着，声音轻柔如同拂过山丘的微风。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“第一，我长兄的死，并不是我的错……</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“迈兹洛斯是自杀的，而且那时，他要求我不要去救他。我目睹了他的最后时刻，却无法理解，也无法接受。这份感情扭曲了我的记忆，为了解释长兄那对我而言并不合理的结局，我把自己推到了杀人犯的位置上……失去声音，是我对自己这个‘犯人’的惩罚，是我给自己拷上的枷锁。这锁只有我自己才能打开。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“真实的记忆在我脑海深处沉睡了三千年，直到拉姆嘉尔的那段话把它唤醒——那段话，恰好和我长兄死前所说如出一辙。它使我从自我惩罚中醒悟过来，在那一瞬间，我的声音便回来了。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“第二，就是拉姆嘉尔身上笼罩着的‘阴影’的真面目。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“也许是出于一种浪漫主义的倾向，也许是因为父母的惨死，也许是因为她并不漫长的生命中已经见到了太多的悲伤哀痛……总之，可能她自己都没有意识到，她在追求‘自我牺牲’——也就是一种利他的‘死亡’。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>戴隆深深吸了口气。“自毁倾向。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔点点头。“她自愿和我一起踏上危机四伏的旅途，不仅是因为想帮我，还因为那种危险的气息令她着迷……她始终在等待一个为他人牺牲生命的机会、一场盛大壮烈的逃离，让她摆脱生活在中土所带来的一切苦痛。大概在她眼中，我把你的灵魂唤回中土，就是把你从解脱的大门前拉回到无尽苦难的奴役之中。所以，她才会冲过来阻止我。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“理解了这一点之后，我也理解了我的兄长……在那注定以悲剧收场的追逐战中，我们一同走上了火与血铺成的路，但不知何时起，他的路分岔了。在我眼中，他在过去所做的许多事突然都连缀起来——他执拗地要去守安格班防线上最危险的希姆凛、在一次次战役中近乎疯狂地冲在最前面……‘谁能拯救我们？’费诺里安无法被拯救，只有死亡能带来暂时的解脱。可是，鬼使神差地，在数百年的征战中，不论他陷入多么危险的境地、受了多么重的伤，总能从死亡的边缘返回。直到他失去了一切，连那誓言也消解，他才终于把‘死亡’握在了手中。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“‘穿过悲伤去找到欢乐，或至少找到自由’。那一次，兄长没有再错过从誓言折磨中获得自由的机会。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“但我不一样。兄长比我更清楚地知道我的本性，虽然那份天性自从我接过摄政王的头冠起，就始终被责任和愧疚压抑着……他知道我深爱着世界，爱着中土的一草一木、过去与未来。我是个歌者，和你一样，戴隆，这份爱是伟大作品的源泉，它最终能指引我们找到欢乐。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“‘活下去，把歌唱到世界尽头’——这支撑着我捱过至暗时刻的声音，正是出自兄长之口。</span>
  <span>Nelyo</span>
  <span>救了我……和旅途中的其他人一起。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔笑了，他眼中隐隐泛起了泪光。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“还有最后一件事，是关于大能者……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔抽出佩刀，从肩膀处割掉了戴隆过长的银发。那两把刀是库茹芬所铸，历经千年依然削铁如泥。然后，费诺里安脱下自己的斗篷，裹住了戴隆的身体。——先前给戴隆治疗时，他在歌声里加入了沉睡咒，在咒语解除之前，辛达的歌手都不会醒来。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>这一切完成之后，玛格洛尔站起身来，看向刚才始终沉默着的乌欧牟。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>大能者高大的身躯悬浮在空中，周身流淌的河水折射出宝石般的光。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔深深行了一礼。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“谢谢您。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>乌欧牟并未答话，他注视着玛格洛尔，威严面庞上居然浮起了一个浅浅的微笑。几乎是转瞬间，他的形体坍塌了，和组成时一样突然，那些水流回了安都因河中。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔目送他离去。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>片刻后，他转过身，面向拉姆嘉尔。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>拉姆嘉尔脸上仍然挂着泪痕，她陷在沉思之中，双手无意识地绞着衣服下摆。玛格洛尔之前把想说的很多话融入歌声中唱给了她，但他不知道拉姆嘉尔想明白了多少——关于他们的这趟旅程、关于她自己。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>看见玛格洛尔转过脸，拉姆嘉尔后退一步，忙不迭想要行礼。但玛格洛尔的动作更快，他向她深鞠一躬：</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“也谢谢你……谢谢你为我做的所有。”他认真地说。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>拉姆嘉尔慌乱地摆着手：“不，殿下，怎么这样说……我……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“‘殿下’就不必了。诺多的王子卡纳芬威·玛卡劳瑞早已离去。我是玛格洛尔，一介吟游诗人而已。虽然我并没有资格对你说教什么，但还是有一句话想送给你……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>他拍了拍拉姆嘉尔的肩膀。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“不论如何，中土可比曼督斯美丽得多啊。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>拉姆嘉尔不敢看费诺里安的眼睛，她低下头，小声问：“那接下来……你打算做什么？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔向北看了一眼，“最后同盟军离这儿应该不远了吧？我们几个一起走，我把你送回军中——不过我就不回去见瑟兰迪尔了，大绿林的王子可真吓人哪。然后，我会带着戴隆向北，在罗斯洛瑞恩附近唤醒他。当然，我不会让他见到我。在那之后，他是回到族人当中，还是继续一个人流浪，就由他自己决定。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“不让他见你？可是你救了他的命……”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔耸了耸肩。“我没有救他，拉姆嘉尔。是他救了自己。再说了，他毕竟是多瑞亚斯遗民，最好还是别和费诺里安扯上关系。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>拉姆嘉尔点点头。她总觉得自己还有什么问题想问玛格洛尔，一时间却抓不住纷乱的思绪。直到她看着玛格洛尔走到一边把戴隆背了起来，才突然想起：</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“你还会把它写完吗，玛格洛尔？”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔的动作停住了。拉姆嘉尔怕他没明白自己的意思，于是补充道：</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>“我是说，……诺多兰提。”</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <span>玛格洛尔沉思了片刻，笑了。拉姆嘉尔因他的笑容屏住了呼吸，她第一次发现最后的费诺里安笑起来是那么美——在他眉间萦绕的痛苦与自责消散之后。</span>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>“诺多兰提？当然了，我将一直写下去，将所有记忆倾注其中；就算只剩我一个人，我也会把这首歌唱到世界尽头。</span>
  </b>
</p><p class="MsoNormal">
  <b>
    <span>“但是，诺多兰提将不会有结尾。它将被永远延续，作为那远去时代的最后回声。”</span>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>‘The other now we will try: through sorrow to find joy, or freedom, at the least.’</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>‘Therefore I say that we will go on, and this doom I add: the deeds that we shall do shall be the matter of song until the last days of Arda.’</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>故事结束时已经过了十点，不知是谁先提议，三人各自拿了一瓶啤酒到了房子外面。夏夜凉爽而又嘈杂，他们一起躺在草坪上，感受着思绪在忽远忽近的虫鸣中激荡开来。几分钟后，戴隆轻轻哼起歌，曲调和虫声缠绕在一起。</p><p>“新歌？”瑟兰迪尔懒洋洋地看过来。</p><p>“嗯，玛格洛尔说得对，故事让人很有灵感。”</p><p>“也许我们应该一起为次生子社会中的埃尔达写一首歌。”玛格洛尔说，“歌曲是记忆的承载，到了将来……谁知道呢，没准还有机会把它唱给那些不在中土的人听。”</p><p>“那只由我们几个来写可不行。”戴隆撑起身子坐了起来，他的眼睛在兴奋中闪闪发光，“这样如何？等这个十年结束*，我们分头去找还留在中土的其他埃尔达吧？他们每个人身上都有数千年的传奇故事，那会是一首比诺多兰提更宏大、更壮美的歌！”</p><p>玛格洛尔大笑起来。“我就喜欢你这股劲儿，戴隆！”</p><p>三人在月色下沉默了片刻，直到瑟兰迪尔也起身，为他们满上酒杯。</p><p>“敬我们所有人！”金发的辛达首先举杯，“敬自由，敬我们拒绝离开阿尔达的骄傲！”</p><p>“敬这个世界，”戴隆紧随其后，“敬它给予我们的一切记忆，无论欢乐或悲伤！”</p><p>玛格洛尔最后举起啤酒，酒液在月光下闪耀如同琥珀。他望向两个朋友，看见他们都热烈地微笑着；过往记忆沉淀在精灵们的眼底，但已不能束缚他们。穹苍之上，瓦尔妲的星光闪烁着，指向无限辽远的未来。</p><p>“敬永无终章的歌。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>死不西渡三人组的脑洞两年前就有辽……一开始只是觉得他们三个肯定不会回维林诺，后来想到“既然这样不如把他们放一起算了”。<br/>总之谢谢所有能看到这里的人！（冒汗）这还是我这辈子第一次写完整的同人文……<br/>下面是一些具体的背景设定，都是脑嗨产物，可能和原作有冲突：<br/>一，	大约在第四纪元开始后几百年，“新的阴影”笼罩中土，疑似米尔寇的力量污染了中土大陆，邪教活动四起。此事起因未知，有可能是米尔寇在数千年囚禁后终于得到了一定程度上突破黑夜之门的方法，并将黑暗的意志从蒙福之地传递到了中土。为了防止米尔寇进一步影响中土，维拉在追查事件的同时，彻底切断了维林诺和中土的连接。此后，米尔寇遗留在中土的力量陷入失控，引发了剧烈的地质运动。灾难从大洪水开始，中土的陆地几乎被打碎重造，最终形成了当今世界的模样。中土原有的文明几乎被彻底摧毁，记忆遁入传说，之后，人类文明在世界各地重新发展起来，精灵和其他种族则从历史上消亡。中土迈入全新的人类纪元。此后又过了几千个太阳年，中土和阿门洲的联系才得以恢复，使得埃尔夫威奈能在公元九世纪踏上笔直航道。<br/>二，	仅有少数留在中土的精灵逃过了人类纪元初始的大灾变，没有死去，其中就包括玛格洛尔、戴隆和瑟兰迪尔。<br/>三，	在各大洲孤立状态被地理大发现打破之前，瑟兰迪尔和几名手下一直生活在北美的森林里。他们大概在十六世纪左右分道扬镳，此后瑟兰迪尔到了欧洲。<br/>四，	玛格洛尔和戴隆则在欧亚大陆活动，两人碰面过好几次。后来戴隆和瑟兰迪尔也见过面，但在二十世纪之前，玛格洛尔一直没有见过瑟兰迪尔。<br/>五，	二十世纪欧战中，玛格洛尔的佩刀流失了，辗转到了瑟兰迪尔手里。瑟兰迪尔根据那两把刀找到了玛格洛尔。此后三人开始频繁联系。<br/>六，	三人基本都要每隔十年左右搬一次家，他们同居的时间限制也是十年。<br/>七，	维拉基本不干预人类纪元的发展，也早就不再召唤滞留中土的精灵回维林诺。但大概十六世纪开始，偶尔会有阿门洲的精灵回到中土。<br/>八，	维拉的力量残留在中土，能通过咒语调用。留在中土的精灵基本都学会了利用那些力量防止肉体消逝的方法。也有不怀好意者在使用那些力量——迈荣的灵魂仍然盘踞在某处。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>